


Roller Skates and Cheese Fries

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless, OT21 (NCT), Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: A roller rink in the middle of kinda nowhere. Flashing lights. Soft indie music. Laughter. 21 boys at midnight, with no cares in the world.





	Roller Skates and Cheese Fries

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Night Shift" by Lucy Darcus and I immediately thought of NCT in a roller rink at midnight so I wrote it. "Write the fics you want to read, right?"

Revolving slowly on the ceiling is the disco ball, shining little bits of light every which way on the floor and on the bodies of the 21 boys scattered around the rink, eating food and messing around like normal young adults would do. It's not too terribly loud, the laughter of the boys and the beats of the slow indie songs balancing eachother out in the building, close to the middle of nowhere. It's late, close to midnight, and the rink should've closed an hour ago, but it's summer and it's Taeil's job to lock-up today, so he figured it would be fine.

And it was. Most of the young ones were on the rink, accompanied by some of the older ones who were too restless and fidgety sitting and watching them have fun. Everyone else was either sitting at tables and talking, or eating way too much food that'd rack up one hell of a tab. People were split off in their own little groups, taking advantage of the little bubble of summer they had to themselves before the school year would suck them up into it's clutches and put a world of essays and assignments between them.

Taeil was behind the counter making an assortment of foods that the eight boys on the rink would devour in less that 10 minutes, with no help from Doyoung, who was providing commentary from the other side of the counter, talking about his opinions on the latest Billie Eilish album and what type of cover he should do next for his small YouTube following.

Kun was sleeping a few tables over with his eyes closed and head pillowed in his arms, sticky-note on his forehead saying "Don't bother the grandpa, he needs his rest," in Yangyang's messy scrawl moving to the waves of the air conditioning that was blasting throughout the rink.

Yukhei and Jungwoo were sharing a tray of cheese fries next to Kun, laughing softly about a new TV show they were bingeing together with Ten, and all the dumb things the characters had done up to the episode they last watched. Jungwoo was mocking one of the dumber characters, making Yukhei choke on the pop he was drinking and kick Jungwoo under the table, which made them both laugh even harder at eachother.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were sitting over by the lockers near the entrance to the rink, scrolling through pictures on each other's phones, laughing loudly at the ridiculous faces they would make in selfies and smiling softly at the scenic shots that held tender memories close to their hearts. Eventually they'd put the phones down and sit quietly together, watching the chaos unfold that was their friend group.

Mark ran past the two on the floor, yelling his head off with Donghyuck cackling and running after him, their feet slapping loudly against the tiled floor. Their friends pay Mark no mind as he yells for help, since they know that whatever he did, he probably deserved it. Since Donghyuck is younger and faster, he eventually pulls on Mark's shirt enough to stop him and wrestle his phone out of the older's hand. He throws Mark a glare and a smack on the head before standing next to Doyoung and joins in on pestering Taeil. Mark goes and plops himself down next to Jungwoo, who puts his arm around him and offers up the tray of cheese fries.

Renjun rolls his eyes at the two as he watches them from the other side of the rink, then focuses back on Guanheng and Jisung slowly making their way around towards him, hands locked together to keep from falling more than they already have. Yangyang and Chenle blade past, laughing and mocking the two, circling around them a few times before continuing around the rink. Renjun gets up off the bench and blades over to Guanheng and Jisung, inserting himself between the two to help them out, and save them from more teasing. Renjun joins Yangyang and Chenle once Guanheng and Jisung leave, though not being the best blader, is able to keep up with the two and shares some good laughs with them as they blade around.

Dejun, Jeno, and Jaemin are in their own little world in the middle of the rink as they play different types of games and make jokes, laughing and yelling at eachother as the night goes on. Guanheng and Jisung give up on skating and join the three, panting and rubbing bruises that will show up in the morning. Jeno snickers into his hand, while Jaemin openly laughs at them at how bad they are. Dejun makes sure the two are okay before laughing along with Jeno and Jaemin, and offers for the two to join in on their game.

A little ways away, Yuta and Johnny speed past with determined looks and fast feet, Ten and Sicheng's cheers egging them on as they race one straight of the rink. Johnny, due to his long legs and his actual ability to skate, wins and pumps his fist in the air. Yuta pouts and makes his way back to Ten and Sicheng, Johnny laughing at his antics following behind him. Sicheng coos and pets Yuta's hair, and laughs along with Ten at his reaction. The four leave the rink together, settling down at a table near the counter discussing Yuta's horrible acting skills and the money Sicheng almost lost to Ten in a bet to see who would win.

Later in the night, Taeil with the help of Doyoung who stops talking about Billie Eilish and Kun who wakes up from Yukhei's laughter, bring out plates of food for all of them to feast on and enjoy together. They push a few tables together and sit down and pass food down the line, and fall into comfortable conversation with one another, laughing like they have all the time in the world. Once the plates are clean and everything is put back to normal, Taeil locks the door to the roller rink behind him, and joins his friends who have grown to be more than just friends.

They're a family.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time actually publishing a written work I have, so it's gonna suck, but I don't hate it entirely. I don't edit my stuff either, so there's probably some mistakes. Anyways hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
